


blue star

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "why" why not, M/M, a little bit of Leo, a little bit of LeoIzu..., au where knights go professional after they all graduate from high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa is no cardboard king, no hollow replacement.</p><p>(a very small gift for Beccie!~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue star

Pale fingers lose themselves between strands of red hair, pulling, keeping their faces close. Gloved hands slip between their bodies,  lifting shirts, fingers touching so lightly it doesn’t even feel like a touch at all.  A soft moan is promptly muffled by another kiss, swallowed by hungry lips, as their jackets fall on the ground, followed by a shirt. _  
He’s not him._ It burns in his mind, a voice too loud to be ignored. But he pushes it to the back of his mind, annoyed;  there’s something bitter in that thought, something he wants to ignore, to forget, to rip to shreds. He pulls at the hair he’s almost clinging to, a hand slipping lower, down the buttons of the shirt that  have yet to be  undone.   
Tsukasa moans again –  Izumi’s hand has replaced his hips in grinding against him, and now he’s slowly working the zip of his pants down, the best he can without breaking the kiss.  
_He’s not him._ Their voices are nothing alike, nor are their eyes; there’s no emerald glow warming up the dim lighted changing room, but soft amethysts, full of innocence, curious, just slightly hungrier now that  Izumi’s fingers have slipped past the  elastic waistband of his boxers.  
«  Sena-senpai »  his whisper breaks at the end, when Izumi brushes his cock, then again touching so lightly it doesn’t feel anywhere near satisfactory;  he tries to press his hips in his hand, cheeks flushed, looking down with a tint of shame that doesn’t suit his absolutely princely appearance. It’s almost fun, Izumi muses, kissing down his jaw and his neck, closing his eyes.   
« Drop the ‘senpai’, Kasa-kun »  he can feel him  _shiver_ against his mouth, his hand, and doesn’t stop the smile forming on his lips  «  we’re not in high school anymore. »  
_He’s not him, and lying to himself only makes it worse._ _He’ll never be him, and trying to cope with him is the worst thing he could do._ Because Leo is in the other room, so close they can hear his muffled laugh – so close, they have to tone any noise down to the minimum, the thin walls not providing  them  any shield  or privacy.  
«  Sena »  Tsukasa grips at his bare shoulders, leaving Izumi smirking once again, his hand finally moving at a slow pace,  «  please, please... »  his breath  quickens, he feels it in his throat, and in the warm, warm puffs of air that hit his already heated skin.  
_Tsukasa is not Leo._ He’s no cardboard king, no hollow replacement. He’s so alive, so beautiful under his hands, between his fingers, flushed skin and bruised lips, swelling purple hickeys blooming on his neck like flowers. He’s as bright as Leo has been, as Leo  _is,_ but not him. He’s a burning ( _literally,_ Izumi muses, kissing down his jaw again before  capturing his lips again) blue star, warming up what the explosion of Leo’s supernova left; it’s given him three years to cope, before accepting it himself. Tsukasa is not Leo, and when those big violet eyes meet his (in a pleading, almost liquid look), he can’t help but fasten his pace, whispering low in his ear after breaking the kiss.  
«  Tsukasa »  it’s almost a purr, rolling down his tongue and echoing in the so close distance between them,  «  Tsukasa. »  
_Tsukasa is not Leo.  
He knows.  
_ And he’d want no one else in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this barely makes sense but i'm full of feels ok a y i'm sorry if you were expecting better,,,,,  
> if you were, come screaming at me on my twitter: @natsumaos


End file.
